Vendetta's Suicide
I want to start off by saying if you are a Making Fiends fan, prepare to be disappointed. I was a worker at nickelodeon studios to 2003 to 2009. Instead, I aired “New Best Friend” cause this current episode got me fired. Making Fiends was a non-popular show on nickelodeon that did get a lot of views but nickelodeon cancelled it ever since. It was 6 months ago, I lost my job at nickelodeon studios and I didn't do anything, that’s for sure. I was in charge of viewing all Making Fiends episodes. Not very positive about one episode titled: "Vendetta's Suicide" I found buried deep inside dirt somewhere at nickelodeon studios, I inserted it in the VCR player and the VCR played it. Once the video was being played, the first thing that showed were commercials saying "There’s a new show on said DVD! Buy it now!" Then 5 other interns walked into the room, watching it, saying “Hey, nice school project.” I replied, “This is not my project." Then, the regular intro playing, however when the episode started, It opened with a logo that read, “Vendetta's suicide". We all chuckled cause we thought it was one of those Making Fiends gags from the shorts, but we thought wrong. The episode began with Vendetta making a new fiend like usual. Then, Charlotte does her regular tee-hee then Vendetta replied "Shut up.” Then Charlottle said, “Okay”. It then skips to what's going on at Charlotte's house, where she is writing into her diary. It then shows Vendetta writing in her diary/journal saying "Dear stupid journal, today was a terrible day". Then the quality starts blurring as it shows what she is writing in her journal. Then after the writing, it shows the end of Maggie's Show and Tell, with the title "Tragedy of Hopelessness #4". After she was done, Vendetta said, "I will show my Show and Tell now, enjoy.” Charlotte stares at her as Vendetta pulls out her new fiend, but it starts melting. Then all the kids start laughing at her. Their cartoonic eyes have been replaced with realistic eyes. There was no sign of Grudge, Marvin, nor Mort. Just these random kids with these morbid eyes. Then Charlotte starts laughing at her in mockery, which is very unlike her character. The camera then zooms in on Mr. Milk's face as he says, "Children, children calm down", but is too quiet. The children continue laughing. Vendetta runs out the class, not in fustration, but rather sadness. The camera focuses on the class for at least 10 seconds, then shows Vendetta on her couch crying. This crying went on and on, becoming more realistic as if it wasn't coming from the speakers but instead someone beside me. The screen begins flashing pictures of murdered teenagers. The first teen was possibly a boy who couldn't have been more than 14. His left eyeball was popped, his stomach mangled, and his face completly blurred to protect the identity of the 14 year old boy. Then, Picture 2 a girl with her shirt ripped a bit, her left leg chopped off, her stomach cut opened, and touching the camera as if she still was alive. Then the quality starts blurring and fading out to black for 2 minutes. The screen was completly black for 10 seconds, then re-opened with Vendetta punching herself, her cries intensifying even more as she looks at her dead parents in the hamster cage. Then goes back to dead teens. The 3rd teen was flashing in and out colors to ensure his identity was classified. Then the camera of the episode started to stretch as she cried. The camera begins to brighten up then starts blurring agian. Once it’s glitching came to an end, the camera focuses on Vendetta, who has realistically red eyes with blood dripping down her face. This substance looked too detailed to the point where it was almost tangible. It was then Amy Winfrey comes into the room and says: "Nobody is suppose to know about that episode. How did you find that?" in a demanding voice. I replied with all the bravery I had left in me, "I f-found it, b-buried deep inside nickelodeon s-studios cause i was..” my voice trailed off, being unable to find a good enough reason. Amy starts crying, leaving the room. The episode interrupted us all when a sound of a blade was heard. Vendetta grabbed a knife, cutting herself until she went limp, then the camera zooms out of her body, zooms out her house, then the episode finally finishes. Gathering myself after what I’ve just viewed, I reported this to the boss of nickelodeon studios. He simply told me that the DVD was not to be viewed by the orders of Amy, and that DVD got me fired. To save everyone from what I just viewed, I dismantled the DVD with all the hatred I had in me before I left the damn building. All in all, I’m just glad I got to erase it’s existence before anyone else could view it other than the now scarred interns and I.